Rezurrection
September 22, 2011 for PS3 and PC |price =1200 MS Points (Xbox 360) $15.00 (£10.00/€15.00) - PS3 $14.99 - PC (Steam) Free - (Hardened/Prestige Edition only) }} Rezurrection is the last Call of Duty: Black Ops downloadable content (DLC).Call of Duty Black Ops Resurrection-Map Pack coming in September It was first mentioned in an Activision earnings release. It was released on August 23, 2011 first to Xbox 360 and was released on September 22, 2011 to PS3 and PC. If the player purchased the Hardened or Prestige Edition it is available for free. Otherwise, Rezurrection is available for 1200 Microsoft Points or $15.00/£11.49. Official Synopsis Lift off into the latest Zombies epic with “Rezurrection,” the new downloadable content pack for “Call of Duty: Black Ops,” and the first to launch players into space for a new dimension of undead action! Old school Zombies strategies get blown out the airlock in “Moon,” where the Call of Duty: Zombies saga comes full circle: The undead have transformed Area 51 into a No Man’s Land, forcing our fearless heroes to escape to an abandoned top-secret moon base where they will face their ultimate challenge and bring an end to the Zombies menace. Whether battling in the lush Biodome or the subterranean shadows of a lunar mine, devious phasing zombies will test your reflexes as they shift in and out of sight. Watch for the undead astronauts as they run riot, unaffected by the base’s fluctuating gravity and lack of life support. Arm yourself with a space-age arsenal of new zombie-killing weapons including the Wave Gun, capable of cooking zombies from the inside-out, and the Quantum Entanglement Device, which taps theories of quantum mechanics to bless (or curse!) your battle against the undead. New equipment types and an all-new perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun will help unearth the conspiracies that have plagued our heroes since 1943. “Rezurrection” also boasts the original 4 maps that spawned the Zombie phenomenon. Now armed with the firepower behind Black Ops, players can relive the original nightmare of “Nacht der Üntoten,” escape the zombie madness in the asylum of “Verrückt,” battle back the undead Imperial Army of “Shi No Numa,” and pull the plug on “Der Riese,” the zombie factory that started it all. Features *A new zombie map: Moon. *Four re-mastered classic maps: :#Nacht der Untoten :#Verrückt :#Shi No Numa :#Der Riese *An enhanced Zombies Soundtrack including three tracks never before available for purchase. *A new Zombies Moon theme. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Rezurrection is the only map pack in the entire ''Call of Duty'' series not to feature a single multiplayer map. *The poster for Rezurrection shows an undead version of the soldier who is seen in all the other posters and the box art. Gallery Dlc4 screenshots Moon 2 large.jpg|Moon Dlc4 screenshots Moon 3 large.jpg|Another Moon screenshot. Note part of the Waffen SS symbol on the crane. Dlc4 screenshots Moon 1 large.jpg|Another screenshot of Moon Natch Der Untoten Screenshot 1.jpg|Nacht Der Untoten Verruckt Screenshot 1.jpg|Verrückt Shi No Numa Screenshot 1.jpg|Shi No Numa Shi No Numa Screenshot 2.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese Screenshot 1.jpg|Der Riese ZCODLlogo.png|Call of Duty Zombie Labs Logo GXk2D0fAJPQ References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC